diabolik truth or dare
by paradign
Summary: Truth or dare anyone from diaboik lovers anything all will be done! just send them in the reviews.
1. Send the dares in

Truth or dare anyone from diaboik lovers anything all will be done!


	2. Chaptor 1 Lizzy appeares

'' Hello there audience it's time for Diabolik truth or dare! We'll get through all the dares\truthes don't you worry! All may not be put in one chaptor though! Alright its time for the first one!'' Said Lizzy while starring at everyone in the entire mansion. '' Umm whats going on?'' asked Kou.

Global-Mariah:

I dare Yui and Ayato to have a make-out session for 10 minutes!

Ayato stares at Yui. and says '' Kou who were you talking too?''. Kou replys with '' You can't see her?''. Ayato then says '' Huh? You giving me lip? hhh whatever..'' Ayato then goes to Yui and starts kissing her for 10 ten minutes while Kou stares. '' Whats going on I can see her and she read out a dare than you do it? Whats wrong with you ayato...'' says Kou buffled.. Ayato ignores him and contiues kissing Yui. Yui seems confused. '' Oh noone can hear or see me~Only half vampires like yourselfs can?''~Kay?'' says Lizzy while grinning,.. Kou then replys with '' What the hells going on?''. 10 minutes Ayato stops kissing Yui. He looks confuses as he says '' Uhh what am I doing? Hey pancake gimme your blood!''.

NEXT DARE:

...I dare shu to listen to emotional music for one month...

'' Off to shu!~'' says lizzy and she disappeares mysterious.. '' Huh..am I seeing things?'' asks Kou confused. Azusa suddenly appeares and says '' I wish I could see things too!'.

Kou shrugs and walks away..

With Shu. Lizzy changes the music to emotional music like '' Hello'' and ''Let it go~''... Shu just sits there and does absoultely nothing. unfazed by the music changing..

NEXT:

...i dare reiji to dress like a barbie doll for 6 hours...

Lizzy sneaks into reji's room while hes asleep and dresses him up.

he was asleep the whole 6 hours and notices nothing... Lizzy decides to draw a machstach when hes asleep.. '' Hehehe~'' she giiggles as she leaves.

NEXT:

...i dare laito to not flirt for one week...

MEANWHILE WITH LAITO...

He and Yui are on a sofa. Hes being his usal creepy self..

'' Bitch-chan I love that look of despair on your..face..'' he says when suddenly the dare takes action...

as all he ever says is flirting remarks..he suddenly can't talk.. Yui looks at him and says '' Laito-kun are you okay?'' Laito shrugs and trys to flirt at her. but she can't talk. Ayatos also there watching everything.. he just laughs and says '' What cat got your tounge Laito?''. Suddenly azusa appeares and says '' I want a cat to bite hard on my tounge! Can you make that happen Ayato?''. Ayato stares at him.

NEXT:

...i dare kanato to not have teddy for one week...

dare takes place with only Azusa and Kantato in the room. Azusa then says '' I burnt teddy...I want to burn like the bear Kanato.! Kanato! Burn me! More more more!''., Kanato who is over hes teddy getting burnt stares at azusa and says '' Your not being sweet at all!''

NEXT:

...Dare for- Ayoto:(Sorry if the name is wrong autocorrect sucks) My dare is for him to French kiss Yui in front of Laito...

Dare takes place in Yui's room. Laito,ayato and yui are there.. Suddenly out of nowhere Ayato starts french kissing Yui. Laito watches and starts making his usal creepy faces. '' Ahhh/ Can I join you?''. Ayato stops kissing Yui. Yui collapses and coveres her lips...Ayato grabs Yui bites down on her neck and gives Laito the SHES MINE DO NOT TOUCH look. or BACK OFF BITCH look..

NEXT:

...I dare Kanato to throw out his entire wax doll collection...

Kanato throws his doll collection of wax dolls out. burns them then snaps out of the transe.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' screams Kanato.. Staring from behind the corner is Azusa wishing he was the wax dolls.

NEXT:

:I dare Reiji to get along with Shu for a whole week, this comes with terms: they have to do EVERYTHING together, they have to wear a get along T-shirt(A big T-shirt that both of them wear), and they have to remain handcuffed together 24/7. It's not an unreasonable dare, please make it happen. I just want them to get to understand each other. Hopefully. .

They are suddenly hand cuffed together.. '' This is not proper manners..'' Shu just sits there listening to the music and completly ignores reji for the entire week.. As soon as the weeks over the hand cuffs mysteriously come off.

AFTER THE DARES:

Kou watching everything goes towards lizzy and says '' Who are you! I know you are making everyone doing weird things and putting them under transes!''

Lizzy just grins sticks out a tounge at him and says cheekly '' Wouldn't you like to know Kou?''.. '' How do you know my name?'' he asks her. She just grins. Suddenly Azusa appeares again. Lizzys face goes red..Kou thinks to himself '' interesting...''


	3. Chapter 2 Kou goes crazy

..Lizzy stares and says ''Hello~and we're back with our first dare of the day~''

~~I dare Yui to listen to His Daughter by Molly Kate Kestner.~~

Yui suddenly is given a computer and listens to the song. By the end of it shes crying. She then says '' So beautifull and sad!''.

~~I dare Kou to quit being an Idol forever.~~

Kou who can see Lizzy hears in his head '' Quite being an idol..c'om~''. Suddenly he runs and screams '' You can't control me! I won't quite!''. '' Oh but you will~'' said Lizzy into his ear. He freaks out and stares...

A week later he quites being an idol..

Author note:

Can't wait for more dares~

Feel free to leave them in the reviews or note me them privitaly!


	4. Chapter 3 Azusa gets hugged

Lizzy smiles and waves at the x idol standing before her...''Hello Kou...~'' taunted lizzy with a smirk..

'' I get it now! only I for some reason can see you. I must be going crazy or something!'' said Kou.. Suddenly Azusa appeares and says '' Kou isn't going crazy.. I see the pale girl too,...''...

'' Hehe~Only because I let you Azusa!~You need a hug you poor thing who got hurt as a kid~Let me hug you better~'' said Lizzy while walking towards Azusa. He didn't move. Kou just stared... Lizzy hugged Azusa tighter while fan girling abit and saying '' Your so CUTE~'' ..

Azusa starred at Kou and said '' I like the feelings of pain Kou...I don't like this feeling though...Kou..Help''

''(1) i dare subaru to stop being annoying and quit throwing, breaking and destroying stuff out of his short temper forever! ''

Lizzy let go of Azusa and disappeared.. Azusawalked towards Kou and said '' kou who was that creepy pale girl?''...

Lizzy made subaru never do anything hot tempered again.. Which made laito stare and poke at him a whole day and saying ''Are you mad yet?''

''(2) i dare yuuma to dress up like a barbie doll, love yui madly! go crazy for her, say funny jokes to yui when she is depressed and make her laugh for 6 years! and kiss yui passionately in front of ayato for 20 minutes saying that he deserves her more than ayato does and that he is 10,000 times better than ayato!and stop tryin' to flirt with yui forever and never drink her blood!''

Lizzy shakes her head and says '' This one I don't even get..its too long..'' Azusa then says to lizzy '' Who are you talking too and I thought I was hearing and seeing things..'' Kou noidded in agreement with Azusa.

''Dare - Ayato to kiss Yui''

And AGAIN Ayato kisses Yui..But in front of everyone while they were having dinner. Reji got pissed off and walked away saying '' No manners at the dinner table still..''

Laito pushed Ayato away and said '' Don't hog her...I'm thirsty..''

Lizzy shook her head and sighed..before saying ''BOORREDDD''...

Kou then said '' Maybe thats a good thing...''

Laito looked at kou and azusa and said '' who are you looking at noones there?''

Azusa then smirked and said '' I'm looking at Kou who thinks he is seeing a pale girl talking but hes actually lost his mind~''

Kou looked at azusa and said ''AZUSA"


	5. Request

Hi just authors note been like 3 years but i'm back and active!

What storys would you like to read?

post requests in reviews section!


End file.
